Various spacers for positioning rebar, wire, mesh, and other structural members in concrete are well known. One of the most common includes a chair-type of device on top which structural members are balance. Such devices often tip over when the structural members are adjusted or during the concrete pour.
Other device are joined to the structural members and are able to move with the structural members without toppling and also maintain stability during most concrete pours. One such device is a universal spacer that is manufactured by Polylok Inc. of Wallingford, Conn. and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,787, which is incorporated by reference as if disclosed herein in its entirety. However, known devices that are joined to structural members are typically unable to accommodate rebar and wire having smaller diameters. When used with smaller diameter rebar and wire, such devices typically do not stay in place and can allow for inconsistent positioning of the structural members.